Love Plan
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: Belgium menyukai ketentraman, maka dari itu dia membenci setiap Baddas Trio memasuki kelasnya.


Aku sangat menyukai suasana yang tentram—yah, seperti kelasku saat ini, kira-kira. Banyak orang yang berbicara, namun mereka tidak berteriak-teriak. Dari bangkuku di pojok belakang kelas, aku bisa melihat siapa saja yang tengah berunding. Elizaveta, misalnya. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan tenang bersama Mei. Kupikir mereka sedang menggosipkan Hong Kong, karena mereka selalu melirik ke arahnya. Sedangkan Hong Kong sendiri sedang membaca buku-buku pelajaran. Rajinnya…

BRAK. Seseorang—tidak… tepatnya _tiga orang, _mendobrak pintu secara berbarengan, membuat semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Bagus. Ini adalah bagian yang paling kubenci dari kelas ini. Bad Friends Trio, atau Baddas Trio, atau Bad Touch Trio, yang manapun boleh, asalkan kalian menaruh kata Trio (karena mereka tiga orang) dan yang paling wajib—Bad.

Cowok berambut pirang panjang yang bau parfum bunga mawarnya sangat menyengat, Francis Bonnefoy, meniupkan sesuatu, seperti terompet kecil. Lalu diikuti dengan cowok albino bermata rubi (kuakui aku sangat suka melihat matanya, warnanya sangat indah) Gilbert Weillschmidt, yang mulai memetik ukulele berwarna biru indigo, menciptakan suara seperti 'jeng jeng jeng jeng', dan pada akhirnya, cowok bermata emerald, berambut coklat dan tinggi, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang bernyanyi "Kami dataaaang~". Dan herannya, semua bertepuk tangan.

Mereka mulai membuat strategi kerusuhan mereka. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika mereka tidak melakukannya tepat di depan mejaku – meja Gilbert tepat di depanku sekarang, dan aku bisa mendengar strategi mereka.

"Hari ini kita kerjai guru mata pelajaran Sejarah…. Err.. siapa namanya?" mulai Gilbert. "Alice." Jawab Francis sambil memutar bola matanya. "Ya, itu. Kita akan menjatuhkan penghapus papan tulis tepat di atasnya." Gilbert merencanakannya sambil terkikik sendiri. "Bagaimana caranya? Mengaitkannya dengan tali dan disangkut di paku atas pintu kemudian ditarik?" tanya Antonio. "Ya, itu juga boleh." Lalu Gilbert berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan "tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika penghapus itu jatuh secara alami tanpa kita tarik. Mungkin… disangkutkan ke ventilasi atas pintu?" Gilbert mengusap-usap dagunya seperti dia seorang pemikir. "Ya, lalu kita sangkutkan benang ke gagang pintu agar saat dia membuka pintu, penghapusnya jatuh!" usul Antonio, dan mereka bertiga seperti menemukan harta karun yang tidak terhitung nilainya. "Iya! Betul seperti itu!" Francis mengeluarkan tawa kencang, namun Gilbert dan Antonio tak kalah kencang. "Hebat, kau, Tonio!" Gilbert kemudian menepuk pundak Antonio, dan entah bagaimana Antonio bisa jatuh, menimpa mejaku, dan… "Kyaa!" "U-uwaa!"

BRUK.

Seisi kelas memperhatikan ke sumber suara 'BRUK' itu, ya, yaitu di pojok belakang kelas—tepatnya di bangku-ku. Posisiku kali ini sangat tidak enak. Ya, dia menibanku, dan aku terjungkang ke belakang. Tangan kanan Antonio menopang tubuhnya, berada di sebelah wajahku, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang meja, agar benda itu tak jatuh meniban kami. Wajah Antonio hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku, kami hampir- berciuman?

Dan aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Cowok Spanyol itu langsung bangun dan membetulkan posisi meja. "Ma—maaf, Belgium! A-aku tidak sengaja—" wajahnya… memerah? "Oi, Gilbert! Kenapa kau mendorongku, sih?" "Aku nggak mendorongmu, aku hanya menepuk bahumu. Kau saja yang terlalu lemah." Gilbert menjulurkan lidahnya ke Antonio. Antonio menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah… apa iya?" lalu dia kebingungan sendiri. "Ah, yang penting, maafkan aku ya, Belgium!" dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya sih memang harus, tapi… terlalu berlebihan. "A—angkat wajahmu.. tidak apa-apa kok.." kataku. "Yang benar?" dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Makasih, ya, Bella!" dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Tapi… dia memanggil nama kecilku! Dia memanggilku dengan 'Bella', seolah dia adalah teman dekatku! Namun… kenapa.. aku merasa senang?

Tunggu.

Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Senang? Kenapa aku harus senang? Bahkan aku dan Antonio tidak pernah sedekat itu—aku juga sebal dengannya, karena dia selalu merusak suasana tentram yang kusukai. Tapi.. kenapa?

Francis segera merangkul Antonio sambil tertawa berbisik, dan memberi isyarat ke Gilbert untuk mengkuti mereka berjalan keluar. Dan kulihat Gilbert juga tertawa. Hanya Antonio yang panik, namun dia tersenyum saat selangkah sebelum keluar kelas.

Kenapa mereka senang? Jangan-jangan mereka sengaja melakukan ini karena ingin menjahiliku? Apa karena aku pendiam? Apa jangan-jangan… karena nii-san? Mungkin saja sih, karena kudengar, Antonio punya hubungan yang sedikit buruk dengan Netherland-nii. Tapi kenapa aku yang dijahili? KENAPAAA? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalaku sepanjang pelajaran Matematika, dan sialnya…

"Belgium," panggil guru Matematika-ku di depan kelas. "I-iya, pak?" sahutku, panik. "Kenapa kau bengong sepanjang pelajaran? Bapak lihat kau tidak berkonsentrasi,"

"Ma-maaf, pak.." Guru itu menghela nafas dan memberiku tugas berat. "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau bawa pekerjaan rumah ini ke ruangan bapak, ya." Aku mengangguk mengerti, dan beranjak dengan linglung. Kulihat Gilbert yang duduk didepanku merobek ujung kertas dan membuatnya menjadi gumpalan kecil, dan melemparkannya ke Elizaveta yang duduk di depan. Elizaveta ternyata menyadari ada yang melempar kertas padanya, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Gilbert kemudian tertawa cengengesan dan melirik ke Antonio yang juga sudah menyiapkan kertas. Antonio siap-siap melemparkan kertas, namun Elizaveta ternyata mengawasi geraknya, dan dia spontan berteriak, "PAK! ANTONIO FERNANDEZ BERULAH LAGI, PAK!" sambil menunjuk Antonio. Guru itu menoleh ke arah Antonio. "Bu-bukan saya, pak… sungguh!" dia mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V'. "Bohong, Pak! Jelas-jelas aku lihat dia akan melemparku kertas!" Elizaveta mendebat. Guru itu menghela nafas lebih berat daripada saat dia menghadapiku. "Mr. Fernandez, aku sudah capek menasihatimu di ruangku berkali-kali. Sekarang hukumanmu bantu Belgium membawa bawaannya."

Aku? Membantuku? Lagi-lagi aku? Kenapa harus aku? Kalau di tengah jalan aku dipukuli tiba-tiba… kan gawat. "Ti-tidak usah, pak! Biar aku sendiri saja—" "Ini bukan masalah kau akan membawa sendiri atau tidak, Belgium. Ini masalah hukuman Antonio. Nah, Bapak duluan." Dan orang tua itu berjalan keluar kelas. "EHEM," Francis berdehem keras di tengah keheningan kelas. "Antonio, bukannya sebaiknya kau bantu Belgium? Kasihan dia, masa membawa pekerjaan itu sendiri?" yang lain cekikikan, kecuali Antonio. "Di- diam kau," katanya sambil bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arahku—sebenarnya bukan ke arahku, tapi ke arah buku. Dia mengambil kira-kira tiga per empat dari keseluruhan buku. "Lho, Antonio-san, itu kebanyakan.." "Nggak apa. Kau kan cewek. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan cewek membawa bawaan yang sama berat denganku?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup cepat, dan mukaku memanas. Mungkin mukaku merah saat ini, jadi aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah darinya dengan mengambil buku-buku yang tersisa di meja.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. Sebelumnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa dengannya—tunggu. Baddas Trio itu mempunyai anggota tiga orang, dan mereka semua sangat senang membuat gaduh, tapi kenapa aku hanya sebal dengan Antonio? Bagaimana dengan Gilbert dan Francis? Bukankah mereka sama ributnya dengan Antonio? Aku menatap punggung Antonio yang berjalan satu meter di depanku.

Bukankah biasanya… orang yang sebal dengan seseorang itu justru malah menyukainya? Dengan kata lain… Aku menyukai…

"Antonio-san?" kataku spontan, seperti uneg-uneg di dalam hati itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Ada apa, Bella—ah, Belgium?" "Tak apa, panggil saja Bella. Lagipula tadi juga kau memanggilku Bella, kan?" dia menggaruk kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi ah-benar-juga. "Eh, tapi tadi aku tidak sengaja memanggilmu itu. Soalnya, aku merasa tidak enak memanggilmu Belgium, karena saat kutanya orang-orang—" dia segera menutup mulutnya. Kukira dia kelepasan bilang sesuatu. "Tadi kau.. apa?" tanyaku. "Ti-tidak, lupakan saja—" "Antonio-san." Kataku tegas. "Tolong lanjutkan katamu yang tadi, kau bertanya orang-orang tentang apa?"

Dia seperti gelagapan, mukanya memerah. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin tahu tentang masalah ini. Dia menutup wajahnya dari mata hingga hidung, berusaha tak menatapku. "Tapi… tolong jangan sebarkan, ya," katanya malu. Aku menunggu kata-kata berikutnya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku—aku selalu bertanya kepada Natalia, Elizaveta, bahkan Gilbert, tentang informasi…." Dia terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "tentangmu."

Kukira mataku terbuka sangat lebar sekarang. Antonio kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ya.. aku bertanya kepada Natalia dan Elizaveta tentang kesukaanmu, hobimu, dan segalanya tentangmu.. dan aku bertanya kepada Gilbert apa yang sering kau lakukan saat belajar karena kebetulan ia duduk di depanmu. Tadi juga sebenarnya.. Gilbert sengaja."

Aku benar-benar syok sekarang. Jantungku berpacu seperti gendering yang menyambut datangnya perang. "Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin mengatakan ini besok, karena besok adalah White Day, tapi ya…" lanjutnya, dan mukaku terasa terbakar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Bella." Katanya pada akhirnya. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan membiarkan buku-buku itu berjatuhan. "O-oi, kau kenapa? Kau kesal ya?" katanya sambil memegang pundakku. Dengan spontan aku memeluknya. "Bel—" "Aku juga… Aku suka padamu.." kataku sambil mencengkram kausnya. "Su- sungguh?" walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku tahu mukanya memerah, karena jantungnya pun berdegup. Aku mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya. Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu memelukku erat-erat, dan mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi. "Yeeeeeahhhh!" teriaknya. "Syukurlah! Kukira kau akan menamparku atau apa!" katanya sambil tertawa. Dan entah bagaimana, dia menggendongku di pundaknya dan berlari kembali ke kelas dan membuat seluruh siswa kelasku kaget. "Gilbert! Francis! Berhasil!". Gilbert dan Francis langsung berhambur ke kami, dan menepuk bahu Antonio dan mengucapkan selamat. Yang lain juga berdatangan ke kami, dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa. Natalia dan Elizaveta juga mengucapkan selamat padaku.

Dan sekilas aku melihat wajah Antonio yang sangat senang—pipinya merah dan dia terus tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa yang menggerakanku, tapi aku memegang pipinya dan mencium pipinya, dan diikuti oleh ejekan orang-orang.

Aku sangat menyukai suasana yang tentram—yah, seperti kelasku saat ini, kira-kira. Banyak orang yang berbicara, namun mereka tidak berteriak-teriak. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku lebih menyukai saat Baddas Trio muncul dan membuat kerusuhan, dan saat Antonio mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' padaku. Menurutku, suasana seperti ini adalah tentram yang kucari.

* * *

**Yatta~~ pasti banyak yang nggak ngerti jalan ceritanya~ hehe. Ini fict SpainXBelgium pertama saya, jadi saya hanya bisa bikin one-shot yang tidak jelas seperti ini (?) mohon review~~~**


End file.
